


Memoirs of Gold

by JinkazuVaSage05



Series: What Truth Created: The Virtue Alchemist Chronicles [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkazuVaSage05/pseuds/JinkazuVaSage05
Summary: “The alchemists in their search for gold discovered many other things of greater value.”-Arthur Schopenhauer-An anthology of side stories or missing events that have taken place and alternative takes of certain events that could have happened in ‘The Virtue Alchemist’ while also including oneshots and AUs.
Series: What Truth Created: The Virtue Alchemist Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988296
Kudos: 1





	Memoirs of Gold

_"There are no seven wonders of the world in the eyes of a child. There are seven million."_

_~Walt Streightiff_

_~Early Morning~_

“Mr.Tucker!” Kindness calls down to the basement and only going down the first two steps. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm going to the store to get a few things, if you don't mind! Do you need anything?" 

There was silence and Kindness turns to go back up the stairs, figuring he didn't hear her. The shuffling of feet coming up the stairs stops her. Tucker meets her at the top, "Kindness, you didn't need to shout. You could've walk down further." 

"Sorry about that, but I wanted to be able to cut down time on getting to the store. That includes walking up and down these stairs." Kindness explains, "Do you need anything while I'm out?" 

"Uh, yes a few things." Tucker rubs the back of his neck in trying to formulate a mental list, "um, can you wait a minute so I can write you a list?" 

____________________________________________

"Big Sister, where are you going?!" Nina stops playing with Alexander when she sees Kindness walks across the field and to the gates, reading a small piece of paper as she walked. The ravenette had peaked the little girl's interest since they've met. Nina didn't know exactly why, maybe it was her hair? (Albeit, a pretty color scheme, but strange nonetheless). She pondered over the possible reasons until she saw Kindness change into a cat one night and Nina finally got her answer. Although she was full of more questions. 

Kindness looks up from the list and pauses her hand on the gate, seeing the girl and dog walk over. "Simply to the store to get a few things." She puts the paper in her pocket and takes the butterfly hair tie out, letting the strands of black and blue fall down from a ponytail. "Do you want anything?" 

"No, thank you…" Nina watches as the ravenette ties her hair back up. Kindness takes notice to the curious blue innocent eyes. "Nina, if you're not too busy or don't want to, maybe you can come with me to the store?" The older girl offers, "Again, you don't have to come--" 

"No! I want to go!" Nina quickly accepts the offer, "We should asks Big Brothers if they want to come along too!" Before Nina takes off like a bullet into the house, Kindness stops her. "Um, Nina!" 

Nina turns around, "Yes?" 

"Maybe we should bother them right now. They're very deep in their studies." They should be. Ed and Al have been hoard up in Tucker's library for hours now. Kindness sees the girl's face saddened a bit and quickly tries to find a positive, "How about we make today a girls day out?" 

Nina immediately perks up and looks at Kindness with joy, "A Girls day?! Really?!" Kindness smiles at making the girl happy and nods, "Mhm. Just you and me, and--" There was a push in her lower leg and Kindness looks down to see it was Alexander who did it. "--and Alexander. A Girls and Dog's Day." 

____________________________________________

_~Afternoon~ _

The trip to the market went along smoothly with no hassle. The items on the list were basic and pretty light on their own. Kindness handed Nina the lighter items to carry--the little girl was persistent in wanting to help--while Kindness took on the more heavier items. Nina, who was only holding a few bags, watched in awe at Kindness carrying the bags of rice like it weighed nothing. And to be honest, it was light in Kindness' opinion. She has carried heavier things, like Patience and Ed--Don't ask--and even then they didn't feel like a ton of weight. 

Nina and Alexander weren't a handle or troublemaking pair. They were very much well mannered. But throughout the day, they kept doing one thing that made Kindness' heart rate reach the sky.

Wandering off in curiosity. 

Kindness was worried to death that she was going to lose them in a crowd, or even worse, they get snatched by some stranger. In which, that happened--the losing in the crowd, not the kid and dog napping part--Twice.

“Nina,” Kindness gently grasp the girl's small hand and takes the dog leash into the other hand, guiding them through the crowd. “Please don't wander off like that again. I don't want you to get hurt or lost. What if someone snatched you and Alexander up?” Kindness would have to kill hurt someone. 

“I'm sorry, Big Sister.” Nina looks down. She didn't mean to make Kindness worry or upset by wandering off. She just never been in this part of the city and wanted to explore every crack of it. Alexander gently nudges Kindness' leg as an apology. 

The older girl sighs and gives the small hand a squeeze. "It's alright, Nina, you don't have to apologize. I'm just worried that's all. I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you." Kindness continues to guide them through the crowds till they hit their destination. Kindness knew she wasn't crazy about her place of heaven being in the area. "How about I treat you for putting up with nervous Nellie like me?" 

Nina looks up the store they stopped in front of and gasps. A bakery. 

____________________________________________

Nina sits on the bench and squirms until she found a comfortable position. Kindness hands her the small plastic container with the cupcakes before sitting down and enjoying her half cake. Even though Kindness loved strawberries, she picked them off and fed them to Alexander instead as a treat. "You two don't go out a lot?" 

Nina looks up at Kindness, cheeks and mouth full of cupcake goodness and shakes her head. "Nwo--" She swallows, "--No, not anymore at least. Daddy is too busy with his work to go out anymore. But I used to go out with Mommy all the time." 

"I used to go out with my mom back home. In fact, I was always out with her." Kindness slowly drags the fork out her mouth. "Except the person who did all the wandering off, like you and Alexander did today, was my sister. It didn't matter where we were, she was walking off to explore. The woods, the marketplace, the flower fields, everywhere." If Hell was an actual place on Earth where you could visit it, Patience would explore that too. "That reasoning alone is why I was by her side all the time. My mom and I didn't want to see anything happen to her." 

Kindness leans her chin into her palm. Now that she was reminiscing, with Kindness always being by her little sister's side it could be why Patience was so upset when she left. Was Patience still mad at her? She hoped not. 

"You have a sister, Big Sister?" Nina pries the question. The older hasn't mentioned anything about her family since she arrived at their house. Nina thought she was an only child or--with the way she interacts with Ed and Al--she had brothers. "Is she older than you?" 

"No, she's younger. She's seven, so three years older than you." Nina was now fully interested. She pulls up her legs to kneel on her knees, reaching up and gently tugging on Kindness' black and blue bangs. "Is she like you?" 

Kindness laughs, "Personality wise? No, we are very much different. Appearance wise? Yes, she's like a mini me." Nina 'oh' in the face. Another person with pretty black and blue hair, ominous but lively green eyes, and who is almost the same age as her. ,

"Can she turn into a cat too, like you can?" 

The ravenette stiffens and looks down at Nina. She must have saw her one night. She knows. But has she told her dad? If she did, Tucker is good at hiding her secret. "Um-Um, no...she can't turn into a cat like me." There was no point in trying to hide her secret now. All she can expect now is to Nina to look at her in fear from now on. "She can merge into different objects and elements. Like the ground, trees, one time she went into the floor--" 

"That's so cool!" Nina cheers and practically bounces in her seat, "Can you only turn into a cat or other animals? Can you turn into a dog or a bird? Or--Oh! Something tiny like a caterpillar--!" 

Nina's lightning questions stop when Kindness pokes her nose with a small _boop_ , signaling her to calm down. The little brunette sits back down normally and goes back to eating the cupcakes, but she still looks at Kindness with her legs swinging, waiting for Kindness to answer her questions. She wasn't going to drop this once in a lifetime questioning session. 

"I can turn into other animals," Kindness starts, "I can turn into a dog, a bird, and bigger. I can turn into a caterpillar and smaller. If I tried really hard, I could turn into a raptor--" 

“What's a raptor?”

“A type of dinosaur.” 

“You can turn into a dinosaur?!” Kindness nods as she continues eating her half cake. “I can turn into people as well. People you recognize like your dad, Ed, Al, even Alexander." They both look down at Alexander and Kindness feeds another strawberry, "Even though he isn't an actual person--” 

“Two Alexanders?” Nina asks in a small daze at the idea. 

Kindness giggles at the girl's expression, "Two Alexanders." 

The rest of the day and on the way back home consisted of Nine asking as many questions her curious mind could wonder and make, and Kindness happily answering them.She didn't mind doing it because children can ask some of the most humorous questions about her abilities. 

"Can you change your appearance? Like...changing your hair to look like a palm tree?" 

"I don't know who would want to look like a palm tree, but yes I can do that."

____________________________________________

_~Evening~_

“Are you alright?” Kindness gently tucks Nina into bed, checking to make sure she wouldn't suffocate or overheat. Nina nods her head, “Yup. All tucked in tight. Snug as a bug in a mug.” Kindness smiles before reaching down to the foot of the bed where Alexander layed, scratching him behind the ears. “And what about you Alexander?” 

The dog barks happily in response. Kindness laughs “Okay,” The older girl stands up and walks to the doorway, flicking the light off. “Goodnight, Nina. Goodnight, Alexander.” 

“Big sister,” Kindness stops in closing the door and looks at the little girl.“Yes, Nina?” 

“Can you sleep in here tonight?” In addition to seeing Kindness turn into a cat, Nina also noticed the different places cat Kindness slept and some were normal and others were questionable, but they fit the cat behavior. Nina counted five times she found Kindness posted on top of the fridge and icebox. In Kindness' defense, it was hot those nights and those two things acted as personal AC. 

Kindness was taken off guard by the request, but with the big doe blue eyes looking at her, she couldn't say no. “Sure. Why not?” Nina smiles widely and sits up, watching Kindness shift into a cat. The black cat hops onto the bed and lets herself be taken into the small arms. Nina lays back down and cuddles Kindness, eventually falling asleep to the soft purring. ____________________________________________

_~Afternoon of the ‘Barry the Chopper’ case~_

After all her hard work and tiring journey from riding the train, walking through the city, snooping exploring the military base and finding out Kindness wasn't there, Patience was officially tired to the bone. She didn't notice any other time, but she noticed that now when she didn't want to explore the giant Ivywood manor. That's was a definite she was exhausted. Patience was always up for exploring unfamiliar places. 

Yet, Patience, still exhausted, found herself in the backyard of the manor. She sits on the ground step of the white painted wooden steps and rests her head into her knees. This was a bad idea since that prompted Patience's mind to go to sleep, but she couldn't do that yet. She had to resist, she had to stay awake until Kindness came back and explain what happened back home. "I have to...stay awake…" 

The ravenette didn't notice the big white dog trot over and place his head between her knees to reach her face. A wet nose being pressed to her cheek and a rough tongue swiping her nose, makes Patience sit right up. "Hey!" Patience glares at the culprit but stops when she just sees a panting dog. "Oh, um...hello." 

“Alexander, you can't go around licking people. That's rude.” Patience sees a girl younger than her with long brown twin braids and blue eyes, walk over and gently scold the dog, pulling him to her side. Nina takes notice to Patience presence and immediately takes in her familiar features. Black and blue hair, bright green eyes. _‘Is this Big sister’s little sister?’_ Nina looks down at Patience feet and smiles at her guess being confirmed. “You're Big sister’s little sister!” 

“You…You can tell from my feet?” Patience looks down at her own feet, thinking the girl didn't have her ducks in a row until she saw her own feet. "Oh…" Her feet had merged with the grassy lawn and created a gradient of peachy flesh, brown, and green. This usually happens when Patience relaxes herself and doesn't take notice to her environment. "Not again." 

"Big Sister said you can merge with different objects when I asked about you." 

"So she did," Patience pulls her legs out the ground and shakes to them to release the few strands of grass that got in. Who was this mystery girl calling her big sister their big sister anyway? "My name is Patience by the way. What's your name?" 

“Nina and this is my dog, Alexander.” Nina points to herself then Alexander who barks. 

“Big dog.” Patience reaches and gently pets the fluffy, white fur, burying her fingers deep into the coat. Once she felt the skin, she knew something was off. Instead of the feeling of warm towels fresh out the dryer, it felt like she was touching a recently cold and frosted ground of winter. Patience wasn't given much time to ponder as a red ball was held up to her face. 

"Do you wanna play with me and Alexander?" Nina asks. Patience looks between the ball and Nina before taking it, her fingers brushing against Nina's hands. They were ice cold, just like Alexander. The most earliest memory Patience can remember of a situation similar to this was when she talked to Ms.Trisha at the cemetery. Patience has touched the woman's hand to give her some comfort and remembers her hands being icicles. The only reason Ms.Trisha's hands were cold was because she was dead. 

This isn't Patience's first encounter with ghosts and it certainly wouldn't be the last, but this was the first time she encountered a ghost that was around her age. Nina couldn't be more than 5. She didn't get to experience even a quarter of her life and it was already snatched away. By who, Patience wondered.

Patience realized she kept the girl waiting too long for a response and gives the girl a genuine smile and stands. "Sure!" Nina noticed that her new friend was taller than her, but that didn't bother her. She was never formally enrolled in school, her mom and dad took over her education, and Alexander was really the only friend she had. So Patience was her first encounter with someone her own age or at around it. Nina would agree with Kindness that Patience was like her appearance wise, but not on the personality part. Patience was like Big Sister. She was nice. 

“Nina! Watch out!” 

“Huh-” Nina didn't have time to react when the red ball strikes her right in the dead in the forehead at full force and strength (courtesy of Patience) The force from the hit knocks Nina fully off her feet and onto her back. The little brunette swore she saw stars, “...ow...” 

Patience and Alexander stand there dazed for second before looking at each other and rushing over to help the fallen Nina. 


End file.
